


Three Sets of Eyes

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: I Can't See You and Me and Her Without Each Other [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Multi, No Dialogue, Polyamory, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: The kids' eyes were all beautiful in different ways.
Relationships: Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Series: I Can't See You and Me and Her Without Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705831
Kudos: 15





	Three Sets of Eyes

The kids' eyes were all beautiful in different ways.

Milo's was brown like chocolate. Just like the candy, it was sweet and it gave out joy to those around him. Even during the bad times, it smiled at whoever was in his sights, making them feel calm in the chaos of the storm. Throughout his life, the sparkle in his eyes never faded. It became dim at times, yes, but it never truly left even for a moment. They were always glowing with optimism, just like Milo Murphy himself.

Melissa's light blue eyes were ones of the daytime sea. As gorgeous and blue as they were, they could become fierce like the raging oceans during a thunderstorm. When they weren't the eye of the storm, they were calm and cool, relaxed in a way that even the world's water would be jealous at the sight. It was almost as cool as ice, except not as harsh and freezing. It could be as soft as snow one moment, but tick her off and she would be a glacier, not bothering to give a warning before flying in any direction.

Last but not least, Zack's eyes were darker than his hair, nearly pitch black. Despite that, it had a shine of a smokey topaz but not as shiny as the crystals themselves. They were filled with life, something that he didn't want to slip away from his fingertips at a young age. Fear was at times present in those windows, but determination was there right beside it at the same time. It was something that couldn't be taken away easily, even if some thought otherwise.

Those things were what they loved seeing in each other's eyes. None of the three lovers wanted anything different from what they came to know and love.


End file.
